The invention relates in general to a cutting tool and a cutting insert for use in metal cutting operations, and in particular to a cutting tool and a cutting insert for grooving and turning operations.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,086,291 discloses a cutting tool for parting, grooving, and turning operations where each clamping surface includes a second V-shaped feature. A ridge style feature of narrower wedge angle is introduced along the length of the male V-shaped surface of the insert holder, and a flute style feature of narrower wedge angle is introduced along the length of the female V-shaped surface of the insert.
The insert and insert holder are manufactured such that when assembled, a small gap exists between the ridge and flute side surfaces. Thus, during operation, the wider obtuse angled V-shaped surfaces generally support the central main forces, and the narrower angled ridge and flute V-shaped surfaces generally support the transverse forces. The presence of a small gap between the ridge and flute side surfaces may give rise to an initial transverse movement of the insert of magnitude equal to the gap size at commencement of a turning operation.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,244,790 discloses a cutting tool for parting, grooving, and turning operations, introducing lower support surfaces with a series of intermeshing ridges and grooves of V-shaped profile, each with a common narrow wedge angle. This solution is aimed at providing increased stability of the insert within the insert holder against twisting, while, in theory, also reducing the risk of the insert lower surface splitting by providing a larger surface area for the clamping force to be distributed.
Distribution of the clamping force over a large surface area requires successful mating of, and simultaneous contact between, the several ridge surfaces extending the entire longitudinal direction of the cutting insert, and the equal number of grooves extending along the entire longitudinal direction of the cutting insert pocket.
U.S. Pat. No. 8,104,999 discloses a grooving cutting insert having a convex or concave V-prism or tooth style bottom with point contacts (in cross section). One disadvantage of this cutting insert design is that the V-prism on the bottom of the cutting insert does not provide adequate support against side load and movement in the vertical direction.